User talk:David231099/Archive 3
RE:Music Problems Hi David, #It seems to work for me, and as you said this problem doesn't happen in your old computer, it's probably your laptop. So try removing Adobe Flash Player from your computer and downloading it again, perhaps it would work then. #I tried it and it doesn't happen to me, but re-installing flash player might solve this problem. If it doesn't solve your problem, try asking this question in the Adobe Flash Player Forum, where it's likely that people that re familiar with flash bugs can detect your problem. Also, congratulations for your new laptop! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:46, August 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE: Music Problems Hi David, I found this instructions page which should help you solving this issue. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:52, August 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:RE: Music Problems Hi David, I'm sorry, but i'm afraid i don't know how to solve your problem. The last possible solution i can think of is perhaps clearing your cache or trying to see if it works well with other web browsers. P.S. inded, lots of "re's" :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:06, August 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE: Music Problems Hi David, It's great to hear it works now! P.S. if you're reading this it means that the page didn't break :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:45, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks again! :P --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 18:46, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Away Hi David, Just thought I'd let you know I'll be away from the wiki until Tuesday. Spydar007 (Talk) 07:22, August 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Demotion Sure. I don't mind, as I have moved on to more fanon wikis. Gold2232 (Talk) 20:37, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! And I will visit to edit every once in a while. Gold2232 (Talk) 21:23, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Places Template Hey David, should I edit the Ninja Hideout out of the Dojo section in the Places template and move it to the Former Locations section? Or just leave it the way it is? Thanks, Hockey Pro6 Talk to me! 23:38, August 31, 2013 (UTC) 'RE: Hey, Sorry for inactivity MY computer had a virus on August 31 Mario20:25, September 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: List of Music Sure, go ahead. Spydar007 (Talk) 07:31, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Chat Bot Hi David, Since the vote for a Chat Bot has finished, I have e-mailed Sactage requesting for one. Spydar007 (Talk) 08:28, September 8, 2013 (UTC) User Rights Hi David! Every how long do you get promoted on this wiki? I would love to be a big help! The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 21:20, September 12, 2013 (UTC) URL Hi! I recently noticed the wiki url is http://club-penguin-music.wikia.com/, http://clubpenguinmusic.wikia.com/ is avaliable, though. I do know that you can ask wikia to change the url without loosing any content. This is just a suggestion to make finding the wiki easier! Have a great day! Penguin Frost (talk) 10:05, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :The admins will consider this though I don't really see the point in changing it. :Spydar007 (Talk) 11:26, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::You can just ask Wikia to redirect clubpenguinmusic → club-penguin-music, if you want. super_miron 19:24, September 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:User Rights Okay! Thanks for the info! Waddle On! The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 11:48, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Admins Wiki Please look at the new discussions created on the Admins Wiki. Spydar007 (Talk) 15:25, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, thank you. I haven't received a reply on a chat bot. It says on the request page it can take up to 2 weeks for him to reply. It has been one. :Spydar007 (Talk) 15:45, September 16, 2013 (UTC) User Rights pages Hey David, I have been looking over the user rights pages and I noticed it was outdated. Gummyz was still a rollback and Miron is still on Templates & Coding as well as patroller. Do you recommend that I fix these templates (Rollback tiles, Rollback List, and others)? Hockey Pro6 Talk to me! 21:17, September 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: User Rights pages Done. Hockey Pro6 Talk to me! 02:39, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Help I need your help As do templates and upload the music and then put it in a profile I do it to put it on a wiki in Spanish. PS: It's about Club Penguin Please How you put music on templates to decorate profiles I say this because I want to do in Club Penguin wiki spanish --MateoRavenclaw (talk) 15:29, September 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:EmbedMusic/random Hi David, I've added the template like you requested. For a custom list, currently the only way to do that is using pure wiki code: Ordinary wiki code doesn't have a specific feature to make it easier, but i'll see if i can perhaps use a timestamp for making a more elegant way to make custom random music lists. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:56, October 3, 2013 (UTC) EmbedMusic play Hi David, I've updated the basis for so it loads the music using JavaScript when the page loads, instead of directly inserting it using , which also works after the page has loaded as wikia's preview mode works. You can allow it to auto-play by copying the template code from oldid=4562}} this revision and replacing the current syntax of the template (but keep the current documentation to make sure taht the documentation is up-to-date). Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:12, October 3, 2013 (UTC) 1 Day Inactivity Notice Hello, I will not be available (and will be inactive) October 19, 2013. Thank you, User:Batreeq :Ok, thank-you for letting me know. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 22:22, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::You're welcome. Also, good job for the amount of edits you have reached. --Batreeqah 01:43, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks. :) --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:06, October 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Text Hi David, I changed the text colour. If you don't like it, please discuss it in chat with me at some point. Spydar007 (Talk) 14:32, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Random Music Hi David, I've added the simplified random music playlist. You can add it like this: Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:32, October 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chat I am available from 15:15 - 16:00 today. I might be available from 17:00-18:00 today. If this isn't suitable, or I cannot make 17:00-18:00, I will be available tomorrow 15:15 - 16:00. I will probably be available most of the afternoon on Saturday. Spydar007 (Talk) 14:33, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, this Friday at 15:30 is fine. See you then! :Spydar007 (Talk) 16:43, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok thank-you. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 22:43, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat If you can, please come in chat. Spydar007 (Talk) 14:58, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :Nevermind. :Spydar007 (Talk) 15:01, October 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Wiki bar and links colours for Halloween Hi David, That is difficult. Because we are a Music Wiki, we shouldn't really change our theme for a party.. On the CPW, they change it, I know, but they are a big wiki with info about all sorts of things. I don't think we should change it. Spydar007 (Talk) 09:56, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think we should change them at all. :Spydar007 (Talk) 10:04, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok thank-you for replying again. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 10:05, October 13, 2013 (UTC)